


You're My Master

by nerdisthewerd413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro - Freeform, F/M, Jade dresses up in anime-style outfits for Bro, Jade will be wearing a maid dress outfit, Jade/Bro, Other, Some fluff with some smut later on, This is a little kinky, Underage - Freeform, We need more Bro/Jade in this site, bro strider - Freeform, jade - Freeform, jade harley - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdisthewerd413/pseuds/nerdisthewerd413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so this will definitely be a lemon. The headcanon I'm basing this off of is that Jade dresses up in cutesy outfits for Bro, and sexy times ensue. Jade is 18, and Bro is about 26. This fanfic is the result of my mind wandering around with some thoughts of crack ships. </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Master

The sun was hot today.

Not only was it hot, but Bro had been forced to go out and buy a new air conditioner. The piece-of-shit one that was in the apartment decided to break down just as the temperature got above the point of being unbearable. Jade won't be happy.

~~

Just as he was getting back into his truck from Walmart, his phone buzzed obnoxiously in his pocket. With a groan, he flipped it out and read the message.

It was from Jade.

"I'm waiting at home for you to return, master. Please be safe on your way back ;) --Jade".

"Master? What was that about? She's speaking in cryptic terms again, isn't she?"  
Bro's thoughts flooded in as he turned the ignition, resting the new A/C on his lap being too impatient to move it. He needed to get home fast before Jade got upset.  
This couldn't be good.

~~

Bro was relieved to see the elevator was fixed in the lobby. Well, at least THAT was still in one piece.

He stepped into it and pressed on the top floor button. The elevator began to rise itself up, excruciatingly slow. This air conditioner wasn't light, and even though Bro was still pretty ripped, it hurt. He swung the door open in the apartment to see no one around. He could've sworn a tumbleweed blew through the living room.

"Oh well," he thought to himself. "She was probably just screwing around."

~~

An hour later, he had the new A/C up and running. Sweat poured down his forehead as he fell onto the couch, kicking his legs up and taking his hat off, ruffling his blonde locks.

"Stupid god damn Texas," he muttered angrily.  
Then, at the swift sound of a door clicking open, he was astonished with the sight before him.

 

There, in the doorway towards the bathroom, with one leg kicked up on the wall...

...Was Jade Harley, in a maid dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm sorry if that was horrible. The smut will definitely be in the next chapter. Since I'm not used to writing smut, I'm going to take a little bit of time to revise a good copy worthy of your reader-ly eyes.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around, and look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
